


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vampire Boyfriend(Working Title) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Best Friends Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Cold, Complicated Relationships, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, One Shot Collection, Vampire Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Work In Progress, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Seungri's body was so cold.Yet why did he make Youngbae feel so warm?
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: Vampire Boyfriend(Working Title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982107





	Untitled

**8:54 AM**

Youngbae wakes up to both the warmth and the cold of him and Seungri's shared dorm room.

He wasn't terribly surprised when he rolled over only to be met with an empty bed,telling him that Seungri had already been awake for some time,which was nothing new to Youngbae.


End file.
